How New Danganronpa V3: Killing Harmony Should Have Ended
by Anonymous Contributer
Summary: Warning: The following contains strong language and playful jabs at a cool video game. It is not recommended to those who cannot take a joke. Also spoilers for a game you've probably already beaten. Reader discretion is advised.


**Monokuma:** Ah, that's right. What happens to your votes if there are two blackened candidates? Well I have an answer that! It's first come, first served!

 **Shuichi:** First come, first served?

 **Monokuma:** The blackened who killed the first victim to be discovered will be your target. Any other victim afterwards doesn't matter.

 **Maki:** In that case… * _snaps Kokichi's neck_ *

 **Miu:** OH SHIT!

 **K1-B0:** MY GOODNESS!

 **Kaito:** Maki Roll what the hell!?

 **Maki:** Oh like you weren't all thinking of doing that!

 _ **How New DanganRonpa V3: Killing Harmony Should Have Ended**_

* * *

 **Shuichi:** Did you find anything in the Girls' Bathroom?

 **Kaede:** It was just a normal bathroom with stalls and a Utility Closet.

 **Shuichi:** Did you check inside the Utility Closet?

 **Kaede:** No.

 **Shuichi:** Well you should. You have to investigate every nook and cranny.

 **Kaede:** Alright, hold on. * _goes back in bathroom then pops out a second later_ * Yeah, you're gonna wanna check this out.

* _cut to inside the Mastermind's Secret Room_ *

 **Kaede:** What is this place?

 **Shuichi:** It could be the lair of whoever's behind this academy.

 **Tsumugi:** * _whistling while walking inside. Notices Kaede and Shuichi and whistling tapers off_ *

 **Kaede & Shuichi:** * _notices Tsumugi_ *

 **Tsumugi:** * _walks back out while whistling again_ *

* * *

* _FFWD HISHE VIDEO_ *

 **Shuichi:** And that concludes…the events of this case.

 **Gonta:** N-no…Kaede…did it?

 **Kaito:** Damn it!

 **Kaede:** Nice job, Shuichi! I didn't expect any less! Now all that's left is for everyone to vote for me—

 **Kokichi:** Hey, here's an idea. Why don't we just not vote?

 **Kaede:** What?

 **Monokuma:** You can't not vote! If you do, you'll be executed just like her!

 **Kokichi:** So? We all agreed we would leave here and be friends. And I don't think anyone wants to be responsible for _another_ murder.

 **Kaito:** He's right! I'm not gonna let Kaede die alone!

 **Gonta:** Gonta stand by Kaede's side!

 **Kokichi:** We ride together, we die together!

 **Kaede:** You guys…

* _encouraging chatter until "VOTING TIME" counter reaches zero with no votes_ *

 **Kokichi:** Well Monokuma? The votes are in. We're waiting~.

 **Monokuma:** * _sweating and growling_ * ALRIGHT! You bastards win! * _gets up and walks away muttering_ * Worst season ever.

* * *

* _FFWD HISHE VIDEO_ *

 **Monokuma:** * _looking at a clipboard_ * Okay, up next is the Ultimate Robot's lab. Make sure to fill it up with upgrades and deadly weapons.

 **Monodam:** FATHER. IF-I-MAY-INTERJECT. WE-SHOULD-NOT-SUPPLY-THE-ROBOT'S-LAB-WITH-UPGRADES-AND-WEAPONS-OF-MASS-DESTRUCTION-THAT-CAN-BE-USED-AGAINST-US.

 **Monokuma:** WHAT!? How dare you question your father's genius! What do you think's going to happen? The robot will fight the Exisals, the only things keeping these bastards in line? Or he'll destroy the school, revealing all our secrets inside? …Actually that's a good point now that I say that out loud. Yeah, forget those upgrades. That'll save us some budget money too. And while we're at it, get rid of that "History of Hope's Peak Academy" book from the Ultimate Supreme Leader's lab. That'll probably bite us in the ass.

* * *

* _FFWD HISHE VIDEO_ *

 **Miu:** I-it's more than just virtual reality…it's…a Virtual World…

 **Monokuma:** And inside lies the secret to the outside world!

 **Kokichi:** Yeah! We wanna know, so we'll definitely go!

 **Shuichi:** Uh, yeah…that's not happening.

 **Miu:** Wh-what!? But…why?

 **Kaito:** Seriously? You're the three most untrustworthy guys here.

 **Maki:** Why would we trust a liar, the bear whose making us suffer all of this in the first place, and Miu?

 **K1-B0:** Especially when you three seem unusually persistent to have us all enter the Virtual World.

 **Himiko:** And this Virtual World is called the "Killing Game Simulator". Who would ever go inside something like that?

 **Monokuma:** Okay sure, but maybe you guys didn't hear me. There's info about the outside world inside.

 **Kokichi:** Maybe with that info, we could even put an end to this killing game.

 **Shuichi:** That is not worth the risk. And I think we've all learned by now not to take any bait that Monokuma prepares for us.

 **Kaito:** Besides, all we have to do to stop the killing game is be smart enough to _not kill each other_.

 **Miu:** Please you guys! I need you all to come inside!

 **Shuichi:** Riiight. We'll be leaving now.

* _everyone except Miu, Monokuma, and Kokichi leave_ *

 **Kokichi:** …Huh.

* * *

* _FFWD HISHE VIDEO_ *

 **Miu:** I have no choice but to do this…my inventions will change the world…they'll make the world a better place! It's my duty as a genius inventor! S-so, I can't afford to die here—

* _Gonta comes from behind and ties up Miu's body with toilet paper_ *

 **Miu:** AH! WHAT THE HELL! Let me out of here you cucks!

 **Gonta:** S-sorry! But Gonta can't let you kill Kokichi!

 **Kokichi:** Good job Gonta. You saved my life.

 **Gonta:** Gonta is glad to help friends!

 **Kokichi:** And I'm glad I decided against having you needlessly kill Miu. Boy, I wonder what this killing game would've been like if I went along with my original plan to be a lying asshole.

* _FFWD HISHE VIDEO_ *

* * *

 _ **But this is how it really should have ended…**_

 **Gonta:** W-we gotta fight back, then…! Come, everyone! Gonta use body, keep everyone safe!

 **Ryoma:** You're going to go against those machines barehanded? Isn't that too reckless?

 **Kaede:** Well why not? I mean we are talking about the guy who _pinched_ open a manhole cover and casually tossed it five meters away.

 **Ryoma:** Okay, but he's still just one guy.

 **Kaede:** Why don't you help Ryoma? Didn't you singlehandedly kill an entire mafia orginization?

 **Ryoma:** I had an iron ball as a weapon.

 **Kaede:** You mean like a shotput which there's a bunch of in the warehouse?

 **Ryoma:** …That'll work.

 **Miu:** What about the rest of us Kaediot? How the hell are we gonna protect our asses?

 **Kaede:** Miu, you're the Ultimate Inventor. Couldn't you make something like EMP grenades to disable them?

* _everyone looks at each other_ *

* * *

 **Gonta:** RAAAAAH! * _rips off an Exisal's arm_ *

 **Ryoma:** * _hits a ricocheting shotput back and forth at an Exisal with a tennis racket_ *

 **Miu:** * _lobs an EMP grenade at three Exisals, disabling them_ *

 **Tenko:** * _tackles a disabled Exisal_ *

 **Maki:** * _cuts the wires of the remaining two Exisals with a knife_ *

 **Monotaro:** * _ejects out of Exisal_ * RUUUUN!

 **Monosuke:** * _ejects out of Exisal_ * GET THE FUCK OUTTA DODGE!

* _the students surround Monokuma and the cowering Monokubs_ *

 **Monokuma:** * _shrugging_ * Welp, guess I'll die. * _gets destroyed along with his kids_ *

 **Kaede:** We…we did it!

 **Kaito:** Alright! The killing game's over!

 **Kokichi:** That was fun! But how do we get out of here?

 **Miu:** * _sigh_ * Gimme a few hours.

* _cut to outside of the End Wall getting a hole blown open by an Exisal_ *

 **Everyone:** YAAAAAY!

 **Tsumugi:** * _nervously_ * Yaaay. Oh I'm so not getting paid.

 _ **THE END**_

* * *

 **Man, how long has it been since I've written...anything!? And a "How It Should Have Ended" parody? Don't I usually write "Honest Trailers"? Well there's already a "Danganronpa Honest Trailer" anyways. Plus this is what came in my head after seeing the many flaws and ball drops the story had. Admittedly there's way more screw ups in the game than what's written here, but if I touched upon all of them, especially the shitty ending which may as well have been the second coming of "Mass Effect 3", this would have never gotten done. So instead I wanted to mainly point out that these teens could've just avoided the plot if they just fought back. I mean in the "Danganronpa 3" anime, the second game's Ultimates just wiped out those soldiers like nothing. So I'm pretty sure these Ultimates, which some of them can _definitely_ fight, can take on a few mechs that are so weak that they can get knocked down by a kick from a robot who's "somewhat stronger than the average senior citizen" (super strength was _not_ part of K1-B0's upgrades). Whatever, I still enjoyed writing this "How It Should Have Ended" parody, even though it was my first time doing so and it probably sucked because of it. Now that I think about it, this maybe wasn't the best choice of fic to get myself back into the writing game. Well thanks for giving this a read anyways! Oh wait, there's usually a stinger joke after one of these things, right? In that case...**

* * *

 **Shuichi:** * _thinking_ * Alright then. I have to analyze the possible methods and find the most likely.

* _cue gameplay of_ _"Outrun"_ *

 **Shuichi:** * _eyes closed and pretending to drive_ * Vrooooooo-ooooom!

 **Kaito:** Uh…Shuichi?

 **Miu:** The hell's wrong with him?

 **Gonta:** Is Shuichi driving car?

* * *

 **I gotta admit, I found it more amusing than I should have when I saw Shuichi playing what was essentially "Outrun" in his head. Now I have this head canon that he's obsessed with "Outrun", and it cracks me up. Okay, I'll shut up now. Happy Halloween everybody!**


End file.
